


A Marriage Story

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, Relationship Study, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: 1867: The formal marriage between Austria and Hungary, creating the Austro-Hungarian Empire and ammunition for Roderich to use in his personal war against Gilbert.
Relationships: Austria & Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Marriage Story

_January 1867, Berlin._

Gilbert had never been feeling better. With every passing day, Prussian hegemony over Germany grew stronger. He was becoming a nation feared and respected by all others, no longer possible to write him off as a bit player in Europe. He found himself standing taller and walking with a spring in his step. It felt like the culmination of one long struggle that began in 1740, his quest to make a glorious kingdom out of a backwater electorate. He stood before the portrait of Frederick the Great in his office and grinned. "Old man, you'd be so proud of me. I took those damn Austrians out in a matter of weeks!" Gilbert grinned from ear-to-ear. "You should've seen the fear in their eyes, you would've loved being there."

A knock at the door. One of his maids entered and bowed her head. "Herr Edelstein is here."

"He is? Bet he wants to sign away more territory to Italy! Send him up." Once she was out, Prussia began scrambling around the study. He needed to look his most powerful, needed to show that prick who the seat of power was. He grabbed his old sword in the corner of the room and retook his spot before Frederick's portrait.

Austria entered and, seeing what the Prussian was going for, rolled his eyes. "You went too heavy on the symbolism."

"It's my first showing before the new sick man of Europe. You're all about appearances, shouldn't I try to impress?" He set his sword down on his desk, smirking at his reflection in the metal. "I don't think you're here for me to show off, though I wish you were. I make a good peacock. What's your purpose? I wouldn't think you had a lot of spare time, considering there's an army you need to replace."

Normally, this kind of taunting would grate on Austria's nerves. Today was a special occasion, he came bearing good news. Such good news that he actually managed a chuckle. "I let the generals do the repairs. In return, they let me don my uniform and rally the troops before battles. It's a better arrangement for us all." A smile spread across his face. "I'm here for an exciting reason. I'm getting married."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oh my god, that's fantastic! I've got just the thing!" He removed a bottle of champagne from one of the cabinets and poured them a glass. "I've still got a few of these in here from when we were celebrating the end of the war last year. This is amazing, Roderich. Remember? You were all nerves only a few months ago, thinking about what everything meant for you. Your bedroom diplomacy works again! It's like they always say: if you can't take it with a sword, take it with charm." They clinked glasses. "I presume that means she's in Budapest?"

Roderich sipped slyly from his glass. "I don't think I've ever heard that phrase, but maybe it's one of those new ancient Chinese proverbs." He smiled sincerely at his host. "She is, though she'll be back in Vienna very soon. Erzsébet's finalizing the details with her people. It all has to be very official. Though I don't quite understand why you're so excited for me. This comes at quite a cost for you."

"What, did you think that little war meant the end for us? Please. If we were fine after the Seven Years' War, we're certainly fine after this one. All's fair in war, or however it goes. Which is why I'm excited for you! You can't have multiple spouses, we've evolved beyond that _._ Who's the lucky nation, who do I get to welcome into the family?"

"Oh no. Gilbert, I'm terribly sorry. You seem to be confused." Austria had an expression of mock pity. He put his hand to his chest. "We're not getting a divorce. It's a new phase of our relationship, a marriage of equals, or so I tell her. That actuality remains to be seen, but she gets her name tacked on and regains sovereignty. That was enough to avert a potential disaster."

Prussia's blood ran cold. He set his glass down, no longer wanting to touch the champagne. He felt a fool. "I'm glad you're finally giving her the respect everyone else knew she deserved. I'll make sure to get her a gift celebrating this." His eyes narrowed. "Was the ride from Vienna worth it? I'm glad you've gotten in your laugh for the day."

"You're going to kick me out already? I have an invitation for you. This time we're having a ceremony - my idea, I thought it would be fitting for propaganda purposes. It would be a honor to have you as my best man. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side on such an important day. Think of it, you'll be so close that it'll be easier to pretend she's reciting her vows to you instead."

Gilbert's fist twitched. He needed to break something, needed to explode. His heart had dropped to his feet and prevented him from moving. "Why would I do that, I don't believe in marriage." He swallowed down bile and looked outside the window. "I would never fantasize about that. What I care about is only the physical. Real men care nothing for romance." He felt Roderich's stare, knew how unconvincing he sounded, and wanted to puke.

"Are you sure? I've heard you make statements on the contrary when it came to her." Roderich shrugged nonchalantly. "But if that's the case then you won't mind giving her away to me then either. Would you? There's no one else to ask, we don't exactly have fathers do we?" Their eyes met. Roderich's smile was cruel. "I was certain this would be another favor. You'd at least know what it was like to walk down the aisle with her, even if it was the wrong way."

Something inside of him broke. Gilbert leaned against his desk for support. "Marrying her once wasn't good enough for you? Why are you doing all this?" He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from breaking down. He would not let Roderich catch him cry, he would not let anyone see him so weak. "If that's what you have to do to prevent her declaring independence, whatever. There's no need to waste the money on publicly humiliating me."

"There's no price tag on revenge." Austria sat an envelope on the desk. "There's all the details. I must be going, I don't want to return home too late." Heading to the door, he turned around. He handed Prussia a bottle of scotch. "I figured you'd need this. See, I'm nothing but caring." With that, the Austrian left as quickly as he came.

Gilbert drank thirstily from the bottle. He slumped down in front of his desk, his head in between his knees. All his earlier bravado had flown out the window. He bit down on his fist, repressing an anguished cry. For so long, he felt like he'd been in the command of his personal situation. Politics was rough, it was turbulent, and the winners of yesterday easily became the losers of tomorrow. He'd accepted that for centuries now. But his personal relations had felt so stable. Naturally, Roderich would get his hits in occasionally but it was never anything he couldn't handle. Nothing that could never be returned. This was cutting the marble, this was a laceration that would not heal.

Finally, the tears began to fall. This was truly personal.

\---

_March 1867, Vienna._

Prussia's carriage pulled up to Austria's home and he hated himself. The past two months he'd debated over whether to actually show or not. Watching this whole affair, this sham wedding, would kill him. The thought of not being there for Erzsébet would kill him more, to let her down when she might actually want him around. He'd sucked up his pride and forced himself here. That didn't stop him from being embroiled in self-loathing.

Nor did it stop him from drinking the whole way there. Gilbert had always been a heavy drinker, but he'd begun leaning on the habit more as the wedding moved closer. He took a sip from his hip flask to calm his nerves before entering the home. Roderich was waiting for him in the parlor. "Gilbert! I'm thrilled you actually decided to make it. How's my favorite cousin?" He hugged the Prussian, who didn't return it.

"If I could kill you in your sleep and have you actually be dead, I wouldn't hesitate to do so." Another sip from his flask.

"You're such a tease. I'd lead you to your room, but you know where it is. Your usual place next to mine, I know how fond of it you are." Roderich patted him on the arm. "I'm sorry for being rude, but I have to run a few errands. Make yourself at home."

"I would appreciate if you fell off a cliff on the way there."

Roderich laughed, not paying him any mind, as he walked out the door. Gilbert glowered and slumped onto a sofa. He hated Roderich, hated his stupid castles and his extravagant home. There was no modesty to it. There was no subtlety to it. Looking around, he understood why Erzsébet would consider it a gilded cage. It certainly made you feel as if you were trapped in a sadist's world. And what a sadist he found himself cornered by. His mind drifted off, trying to come up with various plans for satisfactory revenge.

He didn't realize Erzsébet was there until she stood in front of him. "You actually came, I'm pleasantly surprised." She smiled gently and cuddled up besides him. "Selfishly, I hoped you would, though I would've understood if you stayed away. It's not my particular idea of a good time either."

Her presence perked Gilbert back up again. He kissed her cheek and let his head rest in the crook of her neck, smiling against it. "I didn't figure out what I was doing till last night. It felt wrong to not be here with you. And, if we're both being selfish, I want to see you in your dress." She brought his lips to hers. Apparently, he'd given the right answer.

They sat, nestled together in quiet contentment. Gilbert's nerves had calmed down simply by having her in his arms. It made what would be coming in two days seem much more bearable. "Has this made your situation better yet? If this is done and nothing gets changed, I'd be willing to declare war to help you." They both knew Bismarck wouldn't agree to it, but it was a nice sentiment.

"Too early to tell. He seems happier, but that's probably because I've quit threatening rebellion in the interim." She sounded bored. "Many of my people aren't thrilled about it, so I doubt it'll be an easy peace between us. I had to do what I could for them - my people, I mean. Life was becoming even more unbearable. Even if I find the solution personally distasteful, I'll go through with it if it means they won't be treated like criminals." She sighed. "It's a curse."

"Is this the only way he'd accept the deal?"

"If I pressed hard enough, I don't think it would've been. I'm so tired, Gilbert, it felt better to accept this nonsense than to fight over it. I'd rather suffer a personal indignity than drag out negotiations longer then they needed to be."

"I wish you would've! I wasn't asking to get involved in all this! It's not like he's humiliating one of us!" The Prussian huffed.

She shot him a look. "Are you really going to blame me for this?" She smiled, receiving his silence well. "This doesn't have to be so horrible. We can make the most of our time together." Erzsébet kissed him sweetly, trying to convince them both.

Gilbert smiled and slid her onto his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her hips. For now, his complaints settled back below the service. "That's a much better way of looking at things. Erzsi, it's your weekend. Anything my sweet love commands and it will be done."

She giggled against his chest. "I should probably help you practice your dancing. I'm sure some poor woman will want to dance with you before she realizes you have two left feet."

"Right, this is all about practice, absolutely nothing to do with you wanting to dance with me." The pair rose. Gilbert bowed slightly and extended his hand out to Erzsébet. His smile turned tender. "My lady, would you do me the honor?"

She took it, returning his smile. "Most certainly." They swayed together, Gilbert twirling her around and being hyper-aware of where her feet were and Erzsébet teasing him whenever he stepped on them. Eventually, Gilbert couldn't suppress his laughter. Curiosity shaped Erzsébet's face. "Everything alright?"

"There's no music. Can you imagine how silly we must look to anyone passing by?"

"What, you can't hear it?" He looked at her as if she were insane. It was her turn to laugh before humming. It was a mixture of various harmonies, those coming from her memory and those newly invented. "Hear it now?"

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't wipe a stupid smile off his face. "I do. I think it goes like this though." His turn to invent the music. An even stranger mix of the usual classical pieces and some military marches. Erzsébet joined in, turning their song into something new and chaotic all together. Both found themselves unable to stop or unable to quiet their laughter. It was ridiculous, but it was also magical.

Neither of them noticed Roderich in the other. He'd stood there for a few minutes, observing. Gilbert had been right, it looked incredibly strange from a distance until he'd heard the hums. His fingers itched to sit at the piano in the room and provide them something much more coherent to dance with. He forced the urge aside, reminding himself that he only felt that way because he was a showman and enjoyed his craft. He also ignored the small part of him that felt a pity for both of them, knowing what would be coming in a few days. It was the weak part of him, the part that sympathized too much with humanity's foolishly compassionate nature. He buried that small part of himself down. What good would it currently serve him?

Roderich entered and cleared his throat. He hated the slow way they parted and how Gilbert's hand still lingered on her hip. He hated the conspiratorial looks they shared between each other. "I hope my absence wasn't too deeply felt. I also hope it won't be too upsetting that I'll be out for a few hours tomorrow as well." The hate went deeper, for himself, for his humanity.

"Oh, did something all of a sudden come up?" Erzsébet cocked her head to the side in confusion. "If it's something that concerns both of us, I can come along." 

Roderich shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I can take care of everything on my own. It's best if you stay here and attend to whatever matters need to be taken care of in the home." He glanced at Gilbert, who seemed relieved. If there was a heaven, Roderich considered, this moment better be what allows him to enter into it.

\---

Gilbert laid besides Erzsébet in bed, her head on his chest and his fingers threading through her hair. He stared at the portrait of Roderich in the room. "He does realize how weird that is, right? To fall asleep over your own ever-watchful eye. It's unsettling." 

"I've tried to get him to move it into any other room, but he likes it." She shrugged. "I don't think he really does, I think there's a safe or something behind it. That's my theory that I will do nothing to confirm or deny."

Gilbert's mind had already drifted back off. He couldn't stop considering the oncoming marriage. The whole thing was a farce, nothing more than a ploy to get into his head. He understood it as that, but he couldn't stop having it dominate his mind. He kissed the top of Erzsébet's head. "You don't have to go through with it tomorrow."

"Really? Then what would I do?" She peered up at him through her eyelashes, a bemused smile dancing across her lips.

"We could run away. Bring the dress with you, we can get married and I'll hold a coronation for you as my queen in Königsberg." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll pull out all the stops for you."  


She wrinkled her nose. "You're going to make me choose between Vienna or  Königsberg? Is that really a fair contest?"  


"No, but then I'd take you to Versailles and you'd be crowned again there, a magnificent gesture befitting a magnificent woman. Then we can sail across the Channel for our honeymoon and see the cliffs of Dover. Or maybe we can tour Italy, running around through Rome and getting lost there. Or St. Petersburg, it's been so long since I've seen the Amber Room and I'd love for you to show it to you." Gilbert gently caressed her cheek. 

"If we're running away, shouldn't we get out of Europe? Everyone will be able to find us here." Erzsébet hesitated, not wanting to feed either of their fantasies, but finding the romanticism irresistible. "Brazil is supposed to be beautiful. I've never seen the Pacific Ocean before, we could flee to Canada or America."

"Anywhere! Anywhere to be with you, I'd chase you around the whole world if I had to." She was right there, yet Gilbert's whole being was filled with deep yearning. He looked down at her, his eyes burning with intensity and desperation when they met hers. "Say the word. One word and we can be rid of all this." He barked a nervous laugh. "Shit, Erzsi, think about it. We might even be happy."

"Gilbert, seriously. You don't really mean any of this. If we became outlaws, who would you have to fight?"

She'd never seen him look so old, so tired, as in that instant. It seemed as if the weight of the world was upon him. "The fighting takes its toll. Erzsébet, I'm covered in blood. It would be nice to have a chance to wash myself clean of it, to start something pure." He looked at her and she hated the spark of hope in his eyes. Abhorred it because she recognized it within her too. "I need something to believe in and I quit God long ago. Why can't I believe in this?"

"Love, or whatever this is, can't save us. Nothing can save us." She feigned strength, but her voice was no more than a whisper. "We survive, Gil. In that process, maybe we scrape out a few moments of genuine happiness, but none of that is promised. It's not some piece of territory, you can't take it through force." Erzsébet sat up, hugging herself and looking down at the sheets.

"You really think that?"

"No, but I have to."

Silence hung thick between them like fog. He reached out for her. "Gilbert-"

The Prussian returned his hands to his lap. "Life is shitty, trust me, I understand. If you live only to survive, you won't know when you can stop and actually enjoy what's around you. If there can be no respite in the present, fine. That's fair." Seeing she was more relaxed, he took her hands and kissed them. "But please, Erzsi, allow yourself to imagine a future. One where there's no more worries, no more lordship and you have more than paper sovereignty."

The Hungarian smiled. She had always feared the present, feared the uncertainty and hardships it wrought. How there could be no stable ground to stand on and how, no matter the moment, she was still a bit-player in larger dramas. He was right, though. The future, with its unknown qualities, was hers and hers alone. She visualized herself, high atop it all and unable to be forced into situations that didn't suit her, situations that compromised her dignity for short-term relief. Finally, something she could believe in. Erzsébet kissed him, smirking against his lips. "You owe me a vacation. I'm warning you that, I don't travel cheaply."

"On second thought, Roddy can keep you. Hey!" In retaliation, Erzsébet pushed Gilbert back down onto the sheets. Tomorrow would be a day for their worries to be fully felt. But for now, in lighter spirits, all she wanted to do was feel at ease.

\---

Hungary stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't hide the disgust in her eyes. She closed them, drawing her thoughts to Budapest and the demands of her own people. Since 1848 they'd wanted more. Equality, dignity, common respect. This renegotiation of terms would do little to quell those demands. Everyone had to know this was temporary, that this wouldn't (or, really, it couldn't) be her permanent fate. Erzsébet shuddered at the thought, her eyes open again and staring with a quiet determination.

She took a sip from the bottle of wine besides her. An empty one laid on the floor. Erzsébet had been drinking all day, trying to quiet the noise in her head. It hadn't been effective. Deep breath in, out. In, out. This was purely political, nothing personal. A rap at the door roused her from her thoughts.

Prussia sauntered into the bedroom. He stood before her and took both of her hands in his. "I do." At her incredulous look, he smiled. "What? I'm practicing for when it's my turn." He took a step back to admire her fully. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm jealous."

She kissed his cheek. It was her turn to check him out. "I'm impressed. You look so natural, no longer like a scared dog when you're dressed up." She laughed at his aggrieved expression. "I'm teasing, though it's true."

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to comment on that. Instead, he went to the window to see whether they were ready for them down in the garden. They had some time still. Gilbert sipped from his flask, though it did nothing to calm his upset. "Are you still sure we can't flee? I think we could get away with stealing a couple horses."

"We could, but I'd feel bad for the guests that had to travel." Her head appeared on his shoulder, arms enveloping his waist. "Let's get this over with. The sooner the inks dried, the sooner we can all forget about this."

They made their way down the stairs, hand-in-hand, providing quiet support for the other. Hungary stopped suddenly before they could enter into the garden. Prussia shot her a look. "What happened to 'getting this over with'? Some of them can see us, you can't get cold feet now."

Erzsébet pulled him down into a deep kiss, onlookers be damned. "I do." His eyes shot open, pleasantly startled and surprised. He began trying to speak, but she pressed her finger against his lips and winked. "Just practicing."

As they walked out, Prussia suddenly didn't care what was happening. He didn't care that he very noticeably had red lipstick on his face nor that the Austrian dignitaries looked about ready to send some strongly worded letters to Berlin about his impropriety. He did appreciate the knowing smile from France, who was shaking his head in amusement. For now, he was on top of the world and could imagine they were here for him. He even felt bold enough to give her a peck on the cheek before taking his place to stand besides a fuming Austria.

It quickly began to fade away as the minister spoke, reciting vows that he was not apart of. He knew his eyes were supposed to be on the priest, but he couldn't remove them from Erzsébet. Her beauty was overtaking. She was so close, what was stopping him from shoving Roderich to the side and taking his place besides her? This was symbolic anyways and, at the very least, it would make for a good show. He could easily overpower any of these people here - except, possibly, any other nation but why would they stop him? Only Austria cared - so it was purely a moral conundrum. Look! It was his chance! He had plenty of reasons why these two should not be wed, he could list them by heart right now.

"Actually-" the whole wedding party's eyes shifted to him. Austria looked ready to strike, silently urging him to go on so there could be a brawl. But it was Hungary Gilbert was really looking at. Hungary, his Erzsi, who shook her head just slightly. Prussia swallowed his bile and fixed his gaze on Roderich, turning his contempt at him. "I don't think he can handle her."

The crowd, pleased and taking it for familial ribbing, laughed. The trio at the altar shared an uneasy moment, Prussia and Austria begging each other to start something right there. Hungary was staring the minister down, forcing him to continue. The priest complied, clearing his throat and drawing back the two men's attention.

As the ceremony continued, Gilbert felt himself being sucked back in, able to willfully ignore Roderich from his vision and again only seeing Erzsébet. His breath caught in his throat. How beautiful she was, how absolutely stunning. The life he could imagine with her. Hell, the life he'd been imagining with her since they were two little rascals, terrorizing all of Europe in their zeal. She was his partner-in-crime, his soulmate, the only being alive who ever understood him so completely. He caught himself mouthing along to the vows, promising to cherish her for better or poorer, for sickness or in health. He caught her eyes. She blushed and Gilbert's heart swelled till it felt ready to burst. Roderich elbowed him in the ribs and his head was yanked from the clouds. How bitter reality tasted.

The crowd, especially the Austrian and Hungarian delegations, erupted into cheers. When they parted, Gilbert couldn't stop himself. "Have you guys ever slept together? That was such a sexless kiss, do you want me to take her on the honeymoon instead?"

Erzsébet tried to hide her laugh behind her free hand. Roderich forced a smile for the crowd and, through gritted teeth, hissed, "I would sooner wish you dead."

The reception began without affair. Prussia made himself comfortable by the bar, ordering back beer after beer without a care. Once he had a nice buzz, the day began to feel much more tolerable. Gilbert looked around at all the suits before him. Sure, the company was stuffy, but at least he could drink for free and would be left reasonably enough alone. The dream of isolation was crushed by a worried Roderich approaching. "We're in trouble."

Gilbert raised his hands up. "I've been here, I haven't broken anything! France probably did it, go start something with him!"

"Not that kind of trouble! Unfortunately, my people want this looking as real as possible so you have to give a speech. I don't know what they think our relationship is really like, but apparently they think you capable of not making us all look like imbeciles." Roderich crossed his arms over his chest, his left foot tapping in agitation. "Try not to let your quest for making me look stupid take everyone else down with you." He grabbed a glass of champagne and tried to hand it to Gilbert. "Take this instead, it makes you look more dignified."

"Roderich, we already look like morons, how much worse can I make it?" He sneered at the champagne. "To hell with sophistication, I'm drinking what I'm drinking. Piss off."

They stalked away to the center of the room. Once Austria was seated by Hungary, Prussia started banging a knife against his glass. Instead of a delicate tapping, it was a loud clanging that certainly got everyone's attention. Showtime. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears. None of us are here because we want to be, but because we have to be. Doubly so for the bride and the groom." Receiving a warm laugh, Gilbert felt emboldened. He turned to the couple and smiled. "I should talk mainly about them, I guess. This is, ostensibly, their night. What a beautiful bride, you don't deserve her, Roddy. Oh, Erzsi, you'll have to be on high alert. You don't know where some treacherous Prussian might try and take you." He shot a knowing look at his crowd before turning his attention back to her. "He might be sleeping next to your room, be careful." The crowd roared in approving laughter. She shot him a look and he kissed her hand. "Really, I mean it. You're the most amazing woman on the earth. If you ever need to get away from him, I know a hotel in Berlin that's always open."

The crowd was loving him. Roderich, on the other hand, was not. Gilbert turned his attention to him. "Aw, Little Master is getting jealous. Don't worry, I'm getting to you too." He opened his mouth to speak, a thousand taunts in his mind. "After you got married to Spain, I never would've expected to see you wind up with a woman. Though, if we go by medieval standards, can we be sure this really is a valid marriage?" Prussia held Austria's gaze, daggers passing between them. "Makes you wonder who's arranged so many political marriages: you or Queen Victoria." The audience was still receptive, still believing all parties were in on the joke. A thousand different taunts danced across Gilbert's tongue. It would be so easy to keep going. He shook his head and smiled, conjuring up something different. Prussia looked out at the guests. "Isn't he a bastard? I've had to deal with him for centuries. Centuries, always chasing at my coattails." Prussia shook his head, nostalgia getting to him for a second. "What a bastard. Now, I'm supposed to give him these warm regards and act like we're best of friends. He's the France to my Britain, the Athens to my Sparta, the thorn in my side."

Austria put a hand to his chest, genuinely touched. "Prussia, that's quite sweet actually. The Athens to your Sparta? You detest me that much?" The guests, finding their whole dynamic peculiar, returned to idle conversations and dancing among themselves. "And here I thought my loathing for you was too strong."

Prussia gave him a strange look. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Three glasses of wine in the morning and three of champagne after the ceremony. Can you tell?"

Gilbert nodded. "Horribly." An idea came to mind. "Hey, are you two going on a honeymoon afterwards? Not much of a real one, but to get these fools to buy into the whole charade?"

"We're going to Venice for a few days. Some beautiful hotel my emperor booked to make her people think everything is warm and loving on my end." Roderich dramatically rolled his eyes. "Like it would be. They think their lady is incapable of being so cruel and selfish."

Said lady patted him on the arm. "I can hear you." There was a lack of emotion behind her eyes. "I would consider your words with a bit more tact if I were you."

In his stupor, Austria disregarded her. "Oh, please. You've said worse about me to my face." He began considering where they were and who they were around. "On second thought, that's probably good advice."

Just then, France sauntered up to the three of them. He raised his glass of champagne, his eyes filled with mock joy. "My congratulations to the couple. What a beautiful union." He turned his attention to Prussia, who was growing more annoyed by his presence. "Any idea on when you'll officially join or will you be forced to continue in your supporting role?"

Prussia glowered, balling his hands into fists. What he would give to smack that stupid look off the Frenchman's face. Austria, in his stupor, mistook his derision for genuine kindness. "Thank you, Francis. It's a lovely thing, isn't it? How wonderful it all is." He drank down another glass of champagne and shook his head. "Ah, my head feels fuzzy."

Hungary handed him another glass. "Drink this and you'll feel better." At France's surprised look, she shrugged. "Isn't it better for us all if he's completely out of it?"

"It's probably...for the best if I...mingle with the other guests. See how. They're doing." Roderich muttered. He rose on shaky feet. "Yes, I should. Make the rounds." He smiled at the three nations in front of him before turning to walk back to the house.

"Roderich! The guests are the other way! Oh, never mind. It's better he goes and sleeps it off." Francis chuckled, sipping from his glass. He cast a conspiratorial look between Gilbert and Erzsébet. "What do you two have planned? I can't expect that you'll both take this lying down. I was hoping for a better show." Silence. He sighed. "I'm not asking for the intimate details on...whatever this mess you three are in. Simply enough, I don't care. But I came here expecting a bigger blowout and I'm desperate for it. It would be out of character for either of you to take such a provocation with no push back."

Gilbert rubbed the bridge of his nose. He did not want to be having this conversation with Francis of all people. They really had no choice though. "I'm trying to figure out a way to get rid of Roderich so I can go on the honeymoon instead. Erzsi thinks it's an insane idea so she's not being very helpful."

"Because it's ludicrous! His people paid for the damn trip, Gil. They're going to ask him about it and he had to have some idea on what to lie about." She huffed, crossing her arms. "This isn't as easy as locking him out of his own bedroom."

Francis raised an eyebrow. Now that was a story he'd like to know more about. The best way to hear about that juicy bit of gossip would be to get in their good graces, provide them with some sort of indispensable service. He snapped. "He went back inside, he's probably passed out cold in bed. How soon do you think it'll be before he wakes up?"

"I don't know, not until mid-morning at the latest. Why does that matter?" Erzsébet sighed, sipping from her glass.

Gilbert understood. His eyes lit up and a grin cracked across his face. "My God, Francis you're a genius! If we sneak out tonight, we'll be in Venice in no time. Between the hangover and how much time it would take, Roderich won't be able to do anything to stop us!" He took Erzsébet's hands and kissed them. "We can stick it to that bastard! Come on, Erzsi, let's do it!"

What a tantalizing idea. She bit her lip. There would be hell to pay when they came home. Roderich would be in a rage. But, he wouldn't want to appear weak to his own government. He'd likely lie to them about what happened. There would be no reprisals against her people. She was a big girl, she could handle all the negative personal repercussions. Erzsébet smiled, laughing. "Why not? It'll be a much better time."

They got up, giggling to each other. Francis stopped them, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Before you two go, a favor. I think it's only fair that you provide me with some indispensable information in return for my assistance with your predicament. Please, tell me about that incident where you locked him out of his own room?"

\---

Sunlight beamed down into the bedroom and into Roderich's eyes. He groaned. His head was throbbing violently. Remembering yesterday, he cursed himself for how much he drank in his victory. "Erzsébet, are you awake yet?" His voice was hoarse and his mouth felt like sandpaper. "We should leave soon."

No answer. He reached his arm across the bed, his hand grasping mattress instead. "Erzsébet?" Roderich sat up and looked around the room. There was no trace of her. Her packed bags were gone. He stumbled across the hall to Gilbert's room. "Gilbert, have you seen Erzsébet?" He knocked on the door and received silence.

"No." The room was empty of all of Gilbert's belongings. Panic settled into his stomach like a brick. They wouldn't. No, they absolutely wouldn't. It was too brazen, even for them. Roderich ran down the stairs and grabbed one of his servants. "Where the hell are they?"

"Frau Héderváry and Herr Beilschmidt left around four hours ago, sir." The servant smiled, forgetting herself. "They looked quite happy. I had some cleaning to do and didn't wish to get in their way." With that, the maid went back on her merry way, not caring about the distraught look on her boss' face.

Roderich ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. A thousand wicked plots rose into his mind. "I'm going to kill that bastard. They have to return to Vienna eventually." He had never been so sure of something in his life.

\---

Gilbert looked out through the carriage window. He reflected on the previous day as he watched the Austrian landscape roll by. His heart still ached from what the confines of existence and the current political reality had forbid him from doing. But, in unspoken moments and through messages meant for an audience of two, he knew what really mattered. In all these years of sneaking around and growing feelings, he'd strangely never felt so secured in where he stood with Erzsébet.

"Gilbert? Are you paying any attention?" Erzsébet nudged him with her shoulder. She broke out into an easy laugh. "You're in a completely different world."

"That's not true. Even in my thoughts, I'm still with you." He leaned against her, breathing in the smell of her hair. If he closed his eyes, he could believe this is what tranquility would feel like. "When we get to Venice, what are we doing first?"


End file.
